Fruits and vegetables contain a wide variety of compounds including sugars, acids, and phytochemical compounds. Depending on the product desired, it can be beneficial to have a relatively high level or a relatively low level of each of these compounds.
A method is described for processing fruits or vegetables, e.g., cranberries, into two different juices. One of the two juices has a relatively high level of acids (e.g., acids such as malic acid, quinic acid, and citric acid). The other of the two juices has a relatively low level of acids. The method of the invention entails providing three juice streams. The first juice stream is passed through a nanofiltration apparatus or some other apparatus that is capable of preferentially removing acidic compounds from the raw juice feedstock. This process creates two juice fractions: a juice fraction that is enriched in acids (xe2x80x9can acids-enriched juice fractionxe2x80x9d) and a juice fraction that is reduced in acids (xe2x80x9can acids-reduced juice fractionxe2x80x9d). The second juice stream is combined with the juice fraction that is enriched in acids to create a juice that has a relatively high level of acids. The third juice stream is combined with the juice fraction that is reduced in acids to create a juice that has a relatively low level of acids.
Fruit or vegetable juice that has a relatively high level of acids can be used for a variety of purposes. Generally, it can be used in product applications where increased acidity is deemed to be a desirable finished product attribute. For example, it can be used in its pure form or combined with other juices to provide a juice or blended juice product that is less sweet and more tart.
Fruit or vegetable juice that has a relatively low level of acids can be used for a variety of purposes. Generally, it can be used in product applications where decreased acidity is deemed to be a desirable finished product attribute. For example, it can be used in its pure form or combined with other juices to provide a juice or blended juice product that is more sweet and less tart.
The invention features a method comprising: providing a fruit juice that is substantially free of insoluble fruit solids; treating a first portion of the fruit juice to preferentially remove acidic compounds from the raw fruit juice feedstock, whereby an acids-enriched juice fraction and an acids-reduced juice fraction are produced; and combining the acids-reduced juice fraction with a second portion of the fruit juice to create an acids-reduced fruit juice.
In various embodiments the method further comprises: combining the acids-enriched juice fraction with a third portion of the fruit juice to create a acids-enriched fruit juice; concentrating the acids-reduced fruit juice by removing a portion of the water therein; and concentrating the acids-enriched fruit juice by removing a portion of the water therein. In one embodiment the fruit juice is cranberry juice. In one embodiment the step of treating a first portion of the fruit juice comprises nanofiltration.
In another aspect, the invention features a method comprising: providing a fruit juice that is substantially free of insoluble fruit solids; treating a first portion of the fruit juice to preferentially remove acidic compound from the raw fruit juice feed stock, whereby an acids-enriched juice fraction and an acids-reduced juice fraction are produced; and combining the acids-enriched juice fraction with a second portion of the fruit juice to create an acids-enriched fruit juice.
In various embodiments the method further comprises: combining the acids-reduced juice fraction with a third portion of the fruit juice to create an acid-reduced fruit juice; concentrating the acids-reduced fruit juice by removing a portion of the water therein; and concentrating the acids-enriched fruit juice by removing a portion of the water therein. In one embodiment the fruit juice is cranberry juice. In one embodiment the step of treating a first portion of the fruit juice comprises nanofiltration.
Other aspects of the invention include: an acids-enriched fruit juice prepared by a method of the invention; an acids-reduced fruit juice prepared by a method of the invention; a blended juice product comprising an acids-enriched fruit juice prepared by a method of the invention; a blended juice product comprising an acids-reduced fruit juice prepared by a method of the invention; an acids-enriched fruit juice powder prepared by drying an acids-enriched fruit juice prepared by a method of the invention; and an acids-reduced fruit juice powder prepared by drying an acids-reduced fruit juice prepared by a method of the invention.
The invention also features a method comprising: providing a vegetable juice that is substantially free of insoluble vegetable solids; treating a first portion of the vegetable juice to preferentially remove acidic compound from the raw vegetable juice feedstock, whereby an acids-enriched juice fraction and an acids-reduced juice fraction are produced; and combining the acids-reduced juice fraction with a second portion of the vegetable juice to create an acids-reduced vegetable juice.
In various embodiments the method further comprises: combining the acids-enriched juice fraction with a third portion of the vegetable juice to create an acids-enriched vegetable juice; concentrating the acids-reduced vegetable juice by removing a portion of the water therein; and concentrating the acids-enriched vegetable juice by removing a portion of the water therein. In one embodiment the vegetable juice is tomato juice. In another embodiment the vegetable juice is pepper juice. In one embodiment the step of treating a first portion of the vegetable juice comprises nanofiltration.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a method comprising: providing a vegetable juice that is substantially free of insoluble vegetable solids; treating a first portion of the vegetable juice to preferentially remove acidic compound from the raw vegetable juice feedstock, whereby an acids-enriched juice fraction and an acids-reduced juice fraction are produced; and combining the acids-enriched vegetable juice fraction with a second portion of the vegetable juice to create an acids-enriched vegetable juice.
In various embodiments the method further comprises: combining the acids-reduced juice fraction with a third portion of the vegetable juice to create an acids-reduced vegetable juice; concentrating the acids-reduced vegetable juice by removing a portion of the water therein; and concentrating the acids-enriched vegetable juice by removing a portion of the water therein. In one embodiment the vegetable juice is tomato juice. In another embodiment the vegetable juice is pepper juice. In one embodiment the step of treating a first portion of the vegetable juice comprises nanofiltration.
Other aspects of the invention include: an acids-enriched vegetable juice prepared by a method of the invention; an acids-reduced vegetable juice prepared by a method of the invention; a blended juice product comprising an acids-enriched vegetable juice prepared by a method of the invention; a blended juice product comprising an acids-reduced vegetable juice prepared by a method of the invention; an acids-enriched vegetable juice powder prepared by drying an acids-enriched vegetable juice prepared by a method of the invention; and an acids-reduced vegetable juice powder prepared by drying an acids-reduced vegetable juice prepared by a method of the invention.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawing, and from the claims.